


I know, Dean, I know

by pure_blood147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dean's point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I know, Dean, I know

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's point of view.

"Would you like something else?" smiled the Asian waitress when she came to our table.

"It's alright, thank you," said Castiel.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, thank you very much," replied Castiel.

"OK then, you can just wave at at me when you want something," she said and walked away.

"Come on, Cas, what was that? Didn't you noticed she fancies you, I mean, like a lot. She was here five or six times, always smiling at you, always talking to you, not me, not Dean, still offering somthing and you haven't even looked at her properly. What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

We were sitting in a small diner at the edge of the town somewhere in Ohio. It was about 9 o'clock and me, Sam and Cas were having a dinner.

"What is it with you? Dean, say something," Sam went on with a mouth full of some salad he's ordered. Salad, yew. I wondered what happened to men nowadays.

I wasn't sure what to say, I was a bit uncomfortable. First - the waitress chose Cas over me, that was harsh for my ego. Second - I wanted Cas for myself and I didn't want to share him with some random waitress. She better stop flirting with him, I thought, or else I will have to do something.

"Would you ever give it up? I already told you I'm not the kind of a guy who wants a girlfriend," fought Castiel back.

"So what, a boyfriend then?" snorted Sam.

Cas reddened in his face a bit and bowed his head. He continued to chew on his burger.

"Oh Sammy, let him eat in peace. At least hes having real food," I stood up for him.

"Sorry, I forgot you guys are in love now," laughed Sam.

I gave him a _I-am-about-to-kill-you-soon-if-you-don't-stop_ look, though what he'd said was actually true. I wouldn't call it love, but it was something very close to that. There were butterflies in my stomach when I looked into Cas's eyes and I simply couldn't stop thinking about his lips...


End file.
